


No Lady

by keerawa



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prostitution, Trans Character, holmes100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 18:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time, John's not the least bit impressed by Sherlock's deductions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Lady

“That,” Sherlock concluded triumphantly as he spun away from the witness, “is no lady.”

The room burst into laughter and spontaneous applause. 

‘Lady Appensby’, a glamorously-dressed young transsexual whose business cards decorated the area’s phone-booths, fled to the loo. Sherlock had publically deduced some very private details about the steps she went through to appear female.

John glared at Sherlock. “I’m sure that _young lady_ was verbally harassed by police before we arrived,” he whispered furiously. “You know how they treat prostitutes. But, congratulations, you’re the one who made her cry. Anderson’ll probably buy you a pint.”

Sherlock looked appalled.


End file.
